


Astraea maximoff

by buckysmetalfinger



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysmetalfinger/pseuds/buckysmetalfinger
Summary: Wanda and Pietro older sister. Astraea finds out her life isn’t what she thinks it is. The beginning of the story will take place during Avengers age of Ultron. Our main character is Astraea maximoff. The maximoff twins older sister.  For now she has Mindreading, Teleportation, and Shapeshifting. My wattpad is fred_girl0
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. The attackA

"they're getting closer." Astraea whispers. "Who gave the order to attack?" Said Strucker. "Herr Strucker, it's the Avengers." A soldier said. "They landed in the far woods, the perimeter guard panicked." Said another Soldier added. "They have to be after the scepter." Strucker whispered to dr.list. "Can we hold them?" He Asked "They're the Avengers..." a rather scared soldier said. "Deploy the rest of the tanks... Concentrate fire on the weak ones. A hit can make them close ranks." He Ordered 

"Everything we've accomplished. But we're on the verge of our greatest breakthrough." Strucker and dr.list Began to whisper. "Then let's show them what we've accomplished. Send her out and the twins." Dr. List turned to look at them. "It's too soon." Strucker responded. "It's what they signed up for.." "My men can hold them." 

"He wants to send us in." Said Astraea. "So we go." Said Wanda. "They're getting in..." Astraea was concerned "so we go." Said pietro. "We won't get hurt they will." Wanda reassured "Fine will go." Answered Astraea. They turned back to the others. 

"We will not yield! The Americans sent their circus freaks to test us. We will send them back, in bags. No Surrender!" Called out Strucker "No Surrender!" Everyone repeated.  
"I am going to surrender. You will delete everything. If we give the Avengers the weapons, they may not look too far into what we've been..." Strucker said quietly to dr.List.. "they're going to surrender...." Astraea said. "Okay we should go now." Added Astraea. 

Astraea teleported outside. "Astraea.." Astraea turned to face some she seem to recognize him but got distracted by Pietro calling after her. Astraea left and went to find Pietro.

Pietro speeds through the forest and knocks down the guy with a Arrow. "You didn't see that coming?" Pietro smirkied. "I'm not sure he did." Astraea poped up then left again, disappearing quickly. Pietro zooms off before The guy can shoot him with an arrow, then the guy gets shot at. Astraea follows Pietro when he knocks down Captain America as he speeds passed him. "We have an enhanced in the field." Cap says into a mic. "Actually there's more." Astraea turned into captain America. Cap threw his his shield at her but she teleports. "Try harder." Once again she's gone. 

"Wanda were are you?" Astraea teleported where Wanda was supposed to be at. " The protective shield around the building is gone."added Astraea. "I'm here...come." Wanda called her over to go into a room and ushered to hide. "Thor, I got eyes on the prize." Tony Stark said to a mic. "Stark..." Astraea eyes turned white with shades of light purple and pink. She was going to go up to him but Wanda stopped her. "Wait.." Wanda whispered and started to creep up behind him and uses her powers on him. Astraea used her Powers to get in his head. To see what he saw.

Suddenly the Chitauri comes to life, then Stark sees the rest of the Avengers team are all dead, he goes over to a body to check his pulse when Captain America suddenly grabs him. "You could have saved us." He says before he dies but Stark continues to hear His voice in his head "Why didn't you do more?" Stark sees that he is in the Chitauri realm, that's when he snaps back and we realize Wanda had used her mind powers on him. Pietro came into the room snapping Astraea out. Astraea, Wanda and Pietro watch as Tony grabs the scepter. "We're just gonna let them take it?" Asked Pietro. "Yes.." answered Astraea. Wanda smiles to herself as Tony takes the scepter.


	2. Bot

"What was that about why did you let him take it?" Asked Pietro again. "Were free, we don't need it. Plus we can let them think they won." Said Wanda grabbing her bag. "Where are we going then?" Asked Astraea. "I don't know but we will find somewhere." Said Wanda. "I have some money." Said Astraea. "How did you get the money?" Asked Wanda. "I stole it." Said Astraea unbothered. Pietro smiled. "That's my sister." They left. They found a good place to stay for the night. 

While they were looking they notice these weird bots but decided not to engage to not cuz more possible problems. After a good night sleep they woke up and got ready to make a plane to get rid of the avengers. Wanda was still a bit unhinged. "Are you okay?" Astraea asked Wanda. "Yea... I'm having second thoughts on letting them go." Wanda said getting up. "We could have ended them." She added. "Hey, we'll get our revenge." Said Astraea. "I'm going to put some music on." Pietro walked to over to a Radio they found. Their favorite song came on. Wanda's mood went up. Astraea smiled at Wanda. They loved this song. Pietro made Astraea and Wanda get up and start to dance. Everything was nice and fun till there was a knock at the door. Suddenly everyone's mood changed. 

A rather large robot was at their door. "Who are you and what do you want?" Asked Wanda. "Ultron will like you meet with you." Said the bot. "Who?" Asked Astraea. "He wants to talk about the avengers." Said the boy Handing them a piece of paper. Wanda Pietro and Astraea looked at each other confused on who ultron was. Pietro took the paper and the bot left. "What was that about." Asked Astraea. "Too many questions not enough answers." Said Pietro. "It's time we get them." Said Wanda holding the paper up. "Are you sure." Said Pietro. "Yes." 

"What if he's with the avengers." Said Astraea. "What if he wants to use us." She Added. "What if he wants them gone too." Wanda said. "What if we get hurt." Said Pietro. "Too many what ifs." Said Astraea. "Then we'll just go."said Wanda. "Fine." Astraea and Pietro gave in. "Why do I always follow you Wanda." Asked Astraea. "Because your my older sister and you care about me." Said Wanda. " valid" Said Pietro. "Just promised we won't get hurt or die. I just need peacefulness get a normal life.." said Astraea. "As normal as we can get with our powers." Said Pietro. "I promise we won't get hurt or die and about the peacefulness. I've get that once I got my revenge." Said Wanda


	3. Ultron

They met with Ultron in an empty building. "Talk. And if you are wasting our time..." said Wanda. Astraea tried to get into their mind but it was like there was nothing. "Did you know this church is in the exact center of the city? The elders decreed it so that everyone could be equally close to God. I like that. The geometry of belief." Said Ultron that sat in a chair faced away from them. "You're wondering why you can't look inside my head." Added ultron "Sometimes it's hard. But sooner or later, every man shows himself."Wanda said as asking or him to show himself. Ultron stands and faces them revealing his new body. They backed slowly and briefly looked shocked. "Oh, I'm sure they do. But you needed something more than a man. That's why you let Stark take the scepter." It was clear that ultron wanted to know something. "I didn't expect. But I saw Stark's fear, I knew it would control him, make him self-destruct." Said Wanda. "Everyone creates the thing they dread. Men of peace create engines of war, invaders create avengers, people create...smaller people? Uh...children! I lost the word there. Children. Designed to supplant them, to help them...end." Said ultron. Astraea felt something bad coming.   
"Is that why you've come? To end the Avengers?" Asked Wanda. "I've come to save the world. But also, yeah. We'll move out right away. This is a start, but there's something we need to begin the real work." Said ultron. Ultron took them back to the hydra base but now it was full of bots building something. 

"All of these are... All of these are..." Said   
Wanda referring to Ultron's bots . "Me. I have what the Avengers never will. Harmony. They're discordant, disconnected. Stark's already got them turning on each other. And when you get inside the rest of their heads..."   
"Everyone's plan is not to kill them." Chimed in Pietro. "And make them martyrs? You need patience. Need to see the big picture." Ultra responded "I don't see the big picture, I have a little picture. I take it out and look at it every day." Said Pietro referring to their parents. "Pietro no.." said Astraea she knew how talking about mom and dad made them feel. "You lost your parents in the bombings. I've seen the records." Said ultron "The records are not the picture." Responded Pietro "Pietro..." said Wanda. "No, please." Said ultron. 

"We were ten years old Astraea 12, having dinner, the five of us. When the first shell hits, two floors below, it makes a hole in the floor. It's big. Our parents go in, and the whole building starts coming apart. She grabs us, roll under the bed and the second shell hits. But, it doesn't go off. It just...sits there in the rubble, three feet from our faces. And on the side of the shell is painted one word..." Pietro started "Stark.." said Astraea. Wanda's eyes flashed red "We were trapped two days." Added Astraea. "Every effort to save us, every shift in the bricks, I think, "This will set it off." We wait for two days for Tony Stark to kill us." Said Wanda   
"I know what they are." Said Pietro. "I wondered why only you three survived Strucker's experiments. Now I don't. We will make it right. You and I can hurt them." Said ultron referring to Pietro. "But you will tear them apart, from the inside." Said ultron turning Wanda. "And lastly you. There's something about you that I'm yet to discover." said ultron turning to Astraea.


	4. vibranium

"Now we need to find someone." Said Ultron. Salvage Yard, African Coast

"Don't tell me your man swindled you. I sent you six short range heat seekers and got a boat full of rusted parts. Now, you will make it right, or the next missile I send you will come very much faster." he ends the call and connects to another call. "Now, minister, where were we?." Astraea messed with some wires and the lights go out causing a commotion in the salvage yard. We head to Klaue's office. He Reaches for a but Pietro takes it out of his hand and takes it apart. The lights come back on revealing Astraea and the twins. "Yeah. The enhanced and the golden one. Strucker's prize pupils." He picks up a plate from his desk "Want a candy? Oh, sorry to hear about Strucker. But then, he knew what kind of world he was helping create. Human life, not a growth market." Astraea and the twins look at each other. "You...you didn't know? Is this your first time intimidating someone? I'm afraid that I'm not that afraid." Said Klaue 

"Everybody's afraid of something." Wanda speaks up. "Cuttlefish. Deep sea fish. They make lights. disco lights. Whoom, whoom, whoom! to hypnotize their prey, then whoom! I saw a documentary, it was terrifying." Klaue responses. "Pietro speeds over to pick up a candy from Klaue's desk, and Klaue jerks back, expecting to be attacked. Astraea smirks at his response while Wanda starts to get irritated "So if you're going to fiddle with my brain, and make me see a giant cuttlefish, then I know you don't do business, and I know you're not in charge, and I only deal with the man in charge." He gets cut off by Ultron suddenly breaks through the glass window and knocks down Klaue. "There is no "man" in charge. Let's talk business." 

They Head over to the elevator and holds items. Klaue garbs form vibranium and hands it over to Ultron. "Upon this rock I will build my church. Vibranium." Ultron threw the vibranium over to Pietro.. . "You know, it came at great personal cost. It's worth billions." Said Klaue. Ultron chuckles and remotely puts money in Klaue's bank account. "Now, so are you. It's all under your dummy holdings? Finance is so weird. But I always say, "Keep your friends rich and your enemies rich, and wait to find out which is which." Quoted Ultron. Astraea turned to Wanda to see she was uneasy. Astraea Comforted her by rubbing her back. "Stark." Klaue added. Hearing his name only made Astraea mad and upset. "What?" "Tony Stark used to say that...to me. You're one of his." Said klaue. "What?! I'm not...!" Ultron grabs Klaue. His partner reaches for his gun but Wanda stop his gun from shooting . "I'm not. You think I'm one of Stark's puppets, his hollow men? I mean look at me, do I look like Iron Man? Stark is nothing!."Suddenly ultron chops off Klaue's arm. With that Astraea realizes why Wanda is so uneasy. There's something wrong with him. "I'm sorry. I am sor... Ooh, I'm sure that's going to be okay. I'm sorry, it's just I don't understand. Don't compare me with Stark! he's a sickness!"


	5. Memories

"Ahh, Junior." Everyone turns around to face Stark and two other people. Astraea was able to recognize one. Steve aka captain America. "You're gonna break your old man's heart." Continued Stark. "If I have to." Said ultron.   
"We don't have to break anything." Said the oth er person with them. Astraea tried to get in his head but couldn't. Astraea tried to get a better view of them but ultron stoped her.   
"Clearly you've never made an omelet." Responded ultron. "He beat me by one second." Said Stark. 

"Ah, this is funny, Mr. Stark. It's what, comfortable? Like old times?" Said Pietro referring to some explosives. "This was never my life." "You can still walk away from this." Said Steve referring to them. "Oh, we will." Said Wanda. "I know you've suffered." He added. "Uuughh! Captain America. God's righteous man, pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but..." said ultron moving out of the way. "If you believe in peace, then let us keep it." Said the guy who Astraea can't get the name of. Astraea walked up and went behind Pietro. "I think you're confusing peace with quiet." Said ultron. "Yuh-huh. What's the Vibranium for?" Asked Stark. "I'm glad you asked that, because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan!" Ultron shot Stark. 

Suddenly the Iron Legions attack Stark, Steve and The guy. Stark then attacks Ultron. Astraea follows close behind Wanda. As a bot comes up to them. "It's time for some mind games." Wanda uses her power on the guy. then Steve comes up to him. "Thor! Status?" Said Steve. "His name is Thor.." Astraea said to herself.   
"The girl tried to warp my mind. Take special care, I doubt a human could keep her at bay. Fortunately, I am mighty." Said Thor Astraea takes this chance to get into his head and just then Thor seems himself at a Garden. "What is this place.." Astraea starts to look around and stops in her tracks to find herself but with a guy. He was Tall black long hair. Astraea turned back to Thor to see him staring at them. "Loki? Astraea?" Said Thor. "You ruined us..." Said the other Astraea. "You took away the girl I love." Said the guy next to Astraea. 

"What was that." Said Astraea leaving his mind. Astraea started to see old memories that she never had before. "Loki." Said Astraea before someone put an electric arrow on her forehead. Astraea fell on the floor knocked out.


	6. Just a dream

Fresh air blew onto her face. Everything was clam. Everything was right Finally. She felt a presence of someone from behind her. "Astraea..." She slowly turned to meet his eyes. A faint smile fell on her lips. Everything felt right. Right? "darling... you remember me?" Suddenly everything felt wrong. "You don't..." 

"No" 

He looked down. What is going on. Where am I. She asked herself. "who are you?" She asked blankly with no emotion. "No one" and like that he was gone. Where did he go. She felt a sting in her hands. The building around her started to crash down. She looked down at her hands... blood. Her head started to spin. Everything was falling apart again. 

"Wake up" 

She jumped from her bed sweat coming down her car. "Are you ok?" She looked up to met Wanda's eyes. "You had us worried you weren't waking up." She said "Are the dreams back? Is he back?" Wanda asked. "I'm fine." She felt a pit grow in my stomach. "Are you sure?"   
"Yes" another lie  
"Well Ok. Ultron wants us now." Said Pietro peaking into the room. 

As Astraea walked with them her mind started to run. Something is wrong. Who was he? Why are the dreams back? What did ultron mean by "And lastly you. There's something about you that I'm yet to discover." What is he keeping from me? 

Who am I? 

𓇢

They entered the room. The doctor was under mind control great... "Cellular cohesion will take a few hours, but we can initiate the consciousness stream. We're uploading your cerebral matrix...now." Said Dr. Cho. "I can read him. He is dreaming." Wanda got closer to the coffin type box. "I wouldn't call it dreams. It's Ultron's base consciousness, informational noise. Soon..." 

"How soon? I'm not being pushy." Astraea tried to push into dr.cho's mind to see what exactly was going on. "Keeps your thoughts to yourself Astraea." Astraea knew he was keeping something from them. "We're imprinting a physical brain. There are no shortcuts. Even if your magic gem is..." dr.cho continued to explain. 

Wanda was reading Ultron's mind, sees a vision of global annihilation. She jumped back. "How could you?" "How could I what?"   
"You said we would destroy the Avengers, make a better world." Astraea was right he was keeping things from them. "It will be better." "When everyone is dead." Added Wanda "That is not...! The human race will have every opportunity to improve."   
"And if they don't?" Said Pietro   
"Ask Noah."

"You're crazy." Said Astraea   
"There were more than a dozen extinction level events before even the dinosaurs got theirs. When the Earth starts to settle, God throws a stone at it, and believe me, he's winding up. We have to evolve. There's no room for the weak." Ultron said.   
"You can't just kill everyone." Says Astraea.   
"And who decides who's weak?"asks Pietro.   
As Ultron is distracted Wanda breaks the scepter's hold off of Cho. 

"We have to go Astraea" Wanda talked to Astraea telepathy. "No I need answers" Astraea responded. "You can go with Pietro I will find you." She added 

"Life. Life always decides. There's incoming. The Quinjet. We have to move." Says ultron.   
Cho cancels the upload to Ultron's consciousness. "That's not a problem." Ultron blasts Cho, Wanda and Pietro run off.   
"Ah, wait, guys- wait you stayed why?" Ultron called after them but stoped when he saw you stayed. 

"I need answers. Who am I?" Said Astraea


End file.
